Remember
by yve.sweet
Summary: Misty is almost 17, living a happy life in her parents house. Well, except the fact that Ash is not in the picture. One day misty meets Ash, but he doesn't seem to know her at all. Will he remember? What happens if he does? Rated T just in case.
1. Forgotten

**A/N: Hi everybody! I decided to delete my old story, it didn't work out… So, here's another one. Hope u guys like it! 3**

**Remember.**

The sun is shining through the window. I try to open my eyes. _Damn, my headache is killing me_. As I try to remember what happened last night, I sit up carefully. What time is it anyway? I rub in my eyes, and observe my room. The ground is covered with a huge beautiful rug. A small cute mirror is standing on a messy desk. It is decorated with all kind of beads and pearls.

I notice that my curtains are gone, some clothes are on my bed, dirty, and they smell like cigarettes. _What the fuck did I do last night…? _Suddenly I hear a short knock on my door. It's dad.

"Darling, Misty, are you up? It's time for some breakfast" he says. I yawn. "Coming dad." With one motion I jump out of my bed. The only reason why I wanted this room, is because of the view. It is absolutely beautiful. Green hills, covered with flowers, and you can see a small lake in the middle of the forest. I open the window, and take a deep breath. Even though this house is not very big, it is priceless. My parents bought it when I had to take care of the cerulean gym. I simply love it here.

"Come on Misty, hurry up a bit. Like, we don't have all day" Violet says impatient. I smile. Since I live here in my parent's house again, my sisters and I became pretty close. I don't want to move, neither find a house. Not in a million years.

I put on a sweet blue dressing gown, and try to look a little bit acceptable. As I open the door, a little squirtle jumps happily on my shoulder. "Hi there sweetheart, how are you today?" I ask the pokémon. "Squirtle, squirtle squirtle" it replies. I cuddle him.

We've adopted this squirtle a month ago. It was swimming in the lake, waiting for his family to return. But his family didn't come back. I think they left him behind, or something. I actually don't want to know the reason why.

I walk to the stairs. All kind of pictures are hung up on the wall. I always look at the picture of me and Ash. I remember it like it was yesterday. We were sitting in a big tree, just talking about pokémon and all that stuff. We came to the subject of the gym. I said I had to take care of the gym, I had no choice. So he wanted to make a picture with is mobile phone, and then I had something to remember him by. I lean forward and kiss the picture.

"Misty, what the hell are you doing?" I look up. Violet is standing at the other side of the stairs. My face turns red. "Uh... I uh… I was uh…" "You don't have to explain, you was just cleaning that picture weren't you?" she says with a huge laughter. I nod, and stare at the ground.

_How embarrassing…_

Violet puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay sis, I know you miss him." I flinch. "What? But, how, where, how did you…" Violet smiles at me. "We're not blind Mist. Shall we have some breakfast?" I nod again. "Great idea, I'm starving."

Together we walk off the stairs. A small bench is standing in the hallway. Violet sits down, and grabs a small mirror. I frown. Violet smiles, and looks at her reflection in the mirror. "Just checking my hairdo" she says.

When I walk into the kitchen, I see my dad boiling some eggs. I kiss him on his cheek. "Morning dad" I say. I can smell a little bit aftershave, and he has cut himself during shaving. My mom is sitting on a chair, and stands up. "Well hello darling, had a good rest?" she kisses me on my cheek. I nod. Lily and Daisy are sitting on a bench, each eating a pancake. Lily looks up, and smiles. "How was the party sis?" she asks.

_Party?_

"Ehh, party? What party?" I ask. Lily raises one eyebrow. "The party, you know. You went to the birthday party of Rosalie."

_Oooh… NOW I remember. __Rosalie is my best friend. Her birthday was yesterday, so I said; why don't we celebrate? She agreed. Man, talking about a party._

"Yeah, it was great!" I reply. Lily smiles. "Good to hear that" she replies. "Talking about Rosalie" Mom says, "She called this morning, you have to call her back." My mom takes a nip of her coffee, and laughs a bit. "It was pretty funny though, well, never mind." She waves with her hand, and kisses my dad on his cheek. "I have to go to work now, be good okay?" Mom walks out of the living room. I can hear that she's closing the door.

_Typical. Mom always says; Be good. I mean, seriously, I'm almost 17, I now how to behave. Right?_

Suddenly, my mobile is shaking. Must be Rosalie. I grab my mobile. It's a small pink mobile, and my name is written on it. I open my mailbox.

_Hey sweetie._

_Thanks a lot for yesterday. Best day of my life!_

_Wanna come over?_

_CU 3_

I smile. "Who is it sis?" Daisy says. "It's Rosalie" I reply. "Dad, can I go to Rosalie? Please?" "Only if you get me the newspaper" he says. I hug him, and grab a slice of bread. "Thanks dad" I say.

Quickly I text Rosalie.

_Will be there as soon as I can._

_Shall we take a walk, maybe picnic?_

_CU soon xxxx- M_

De doorbell rings a few times. "Who could that be?" I ask. My dad scratches his chin, and frowns. "No idea darling, can you open the door?" he asks. I nod, and walk to the front door. When I open it, my mom almost tripped. "Mom?"

_What is SHE doing here?_

She laughs. Her hairdo looks like a total mess, her make up is even worse. She is breathing heavily, like she is doing a marathon as much as she can. "I… I… forgot… my mobile." She walks to the small bench, and sits down. "Are you sure? I didn't see your mobile…" I say. My mom nods, she grabs her back, and starts to search for her mobile. "I couldn't find it, I am sure I left it at home." "Let me call you mom, then we can find it faster" I say. She smiles. "Thanks sweetheart" she replies. "No problem!"

I type in her phone number, and press the call-button.

Tuuut….tuuuut….

"Why do you even need your mobile phone? You have a phone at your work" I whisper. Suddenly, a silently ringtone is playing. I put one finger on my lips. "Shhh… It's close" I whisper. My mom stands up, still holding her bag. Lily, who is standing next to me, points at my mom's jacket. "I think it's in there" she whispers. My mom shakes her head. "Impossible, I checked my jacket two minutes ago." I frown. "You sure mom?"

I grab her jacket, and start to search in her pockets. I sigh, when I lift up my hand, I'm holding mom her mobile. My mom flinches. "But, how, that is IMPOSSIBLE. Maybe someone stole it, and wanted to give it back or maybe…" I cut her off. "Mom, you're late, it's time to go to work."

She smiles nervously, and bits her lip. She always does that when she did something stupid. No doubt.

Dad kisses her on her cheek. "See you soon darling." My mom smiles. I open the door, and mom is gone.

"I have to go too dad" I say. My dad smiles. "First you have to get me the newspaper." I grin, and nod.

*~*

I sit down against a big tree. I'm walking for hours. Where the hell is Rosalie? My feet are killing me.

The sun is unbearable hot, I'm sweating like hell. Why am I actually still here? I'm looking for Rosalie almost an hour. And she doesn't reply my messages either. I sigh.

Suddenly, I hear something. It sounds like footsteps, but I'm not sure.

It's getting closer. I grab a pokéball, and stand up. "Who… Who's there" my voice is slightly in panic. A dark figure appears. I try to sharpen my sight. "That… That can't be…"

Ash looks at me. His chocolate dark brown eyes are sparkling. His black hair looks healthier then ever before. Ash is taller than me, wearing a black shirt, baggy jeans and a pair of sneakers. And o my god, he is unbelievable good looking.

"ASH" I shout. I hug him tight, and smile.

_How is it possible that someone can be so sexy? I smell a sense of aftershave. And to be honest, it smells delicious._

Ash doesn't seem to respond. I let him go, and frown. "Aren't you happy to see me?" I say. Ash puts his hand on the back of his head, and smiles nervously. "Ehh… Sorry, but… Who are you?"

I shiver. "You don't know who I am?"

_Wait a second… Aaahh, it's a joke. Very funny._

"Very funny Ash, well, how are you? I mean, why don't we catch up?" Ash has got a serious expression on his face. "It's not a joke. Who are you?" His voice sounds frightfully serious. "Come on Ash, It's me! Misty! You know. This is insane. Well, shall we?" I grab his arm, and start to walk. "Let me go" Ash his voice sounds weird. Like it's not his voice.

I let him go, and stare at him. "Ash? What's wrong?" Ash steps backward, and grabs a pokéball. "Leave me alone, or I'll release pikachu." I flinch. "What? Pikachu is in its ball?" Ash nods, I can see fear in his eyes. "Leave me alone, NOW." He starts to yell. I can barely speak. "Ash… I… What is…"

Ash is breathing heavily. He turns around. "Ash… ASH! Please, don't go" I'm almost crying. "Ash for god sake what is going on…" Ash stares at the ground. "I'm sorry, I just don't know who you are…" Many thoughts are running through my mind.

_What if it's the truth? That he really doesn't know me. What if he's not joking? What if…_

Ash walks away. "Ash… Ash… Please don't go…" A tear runs down my cheek. I rub in my eyes, trying to hide my tears. Ash shakes his head. "I'm sorry…" I drop to my knees and cry. Ash stares at me. It seems like he doesn't know what to do. "Please, Ash please…" I burry my face in my hands.

Ash walks toward me, and kneels down. He lifts his hand, and touches my shoulder. Ash clears his throat. "I'm sorry. I just, don't know who you are. And, I have to go… Sorry."

I look up. "But Ash… It's me… Misty. We've travelled together for years!" My blood starts to boil. "Ash. You must remember! You have to."

Ash stands up, and walks away. I hear him mumbling. "I'm sorry…"

*~*

I'm sitting here for almost an hour. I just can't believe it. The air is dusky, still no sign of Rosalie.

I grab my phone, and search for her number. My hands are shaking.

Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuu…

"_Hi,__ Rosalie here."_

"Rosie… I… I… I was… And Ash… We where… And…"

Immediately she recognizes my voice.

"_Sweetie, Mist, what's going on?" _Rosalie sounds worried.

"I… I… I just can't… I can't…"

I burry my face in one hand. My eyes are red of crying, and I'm really cold.

"_Mist, calm down. We need to talk right now. Come over to my place understood?"_

**A/N: That's it for now! I hope you guys liked it! Even though English is not my first language, I love to write English stories!! Please review, so I can make a second chapter! 3 xx**


	2. The past and the future

**A/N: ****Thanks to all your reviews, I decided to make a second chapter. Even though I had NO inspiration, and wanted to delete my story, I decided to continue it. I don't want to let you guys down again! Besides, I can learn from writing more stories right? Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: The past and the future._

Rosalie hands me a cup of coffee. My reflection is staring at me in the mirror. I look, seriously, miserable. My eyes are red of all the crying, I have a pale face, my hair is a total mess, AGAIN, and don't even mention my make up.

Rosalie puts a hand on my shoulder, to let me know she understands. Rosalie has been in several situations, but never in something this strange. I swallow, and run quickly my free left hand through my red hair, holding the cup of coffee in my right hand.

Rosalie sighs, and breaks the silence, which is very uncomfortable. "Mist, why don't you call Delia? Ask what happened?" "Yeah GREAT IDEA. Hi Delia, how are you doing? I'm fine, even though your son says he doesn't know me, but that's not a big deal right?" I shot back.

Rosalie stares at the ground, her eyes filled with hurt. "I'm sorry Mist, I was just trying to help you that's all" she whispers. Her voice is so soft that I can barely hear it. I swallow again, and rub her back with my fingertips. "I'm sorry Rose, I'm just tired… It's all so confusing and, and I just don't know what to do nor what to say and I…"

I bite on my lip, and sip my coffee slowly. Rosalie stares at me, her warm dark brown eyes covered with her brown fringe. Rosalie takes a deep breath, and opens her mouth to speak. "Your husband called, it was very important he said."

By hearing the word husband, fear appears in Misty's eyes. Yes, Misty does have a husband, even though she is seventeen, almost eighteen. When Misty married him, she was sure he was the right guy, the so called 'Mister Right'. He was the biggest mistake she ever made. He wasn't very caressing, nor kind. Her husband, named Jon, bought a house, she was about to move in soon. They where THE happy couple. They had a child, a girl called Rachel. A beautiful child, with red hair and the same Cerulean blue eyes. Rachel is only 1 year old, Misty couldn't leave Jon, that would be selfish, and not fair for Rachel either. She wishes that she could do it all over again, but at the other side, Rachel wouldn't exist either.

You might wonder, why is Misty so afraid? Why doesn't Misty love him anymore?

It all started one night, when Misty was working at home. A night Misty would never, ever forget…

_Misty sipped some coffee. Tired of working all day, she ran a hand through her red hair, and sighed. She definitely __needed some rest. She shut down her computer, and walked downstairs. Jon was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. _

_Misty smiled. She loved him more than anything in the world. Of course she hasn't forgotten Rachel. She couldn't live without her first born. Her baby, her and Jon's offspring. She kissed her husband on his cheek, waiting for him to response. But he just ignored her, continuing to read his newspaper. Misty sighed, and rolled with her eyes._

_Suddenly, Jon spoke: "O yeah, Mist, I forgot to do the groceries. Can you go to the shop please? And I mean, now?" Misty stared at her husband with disbelief. He couldn't be serious! Misty swallowed: "No, I've worked all day, I picked up Rachel from school, I did the laundry, and I'm tired now okay? Why can't you do it?" "Because I said so" he replied with an irritated voice. _

"_Excuse me? I'm not your housekeeper! Do it yourself!" With one motion, her husband stood up. His blue eyes where cold, giving her an unpleasant feeling. Misty couldn't do anything but stare back, making her husband raising his voice. "Misty, you heard what I said. Do the groceries now."_

_Misty felt hot tears form in the back of her eyes. But she won't shed a tear, showing him her emotions. She couldn't let that happen. She ran a hand through her hair, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Jon started to yell. "YOU DO WHAT I SAY GODDAMMED!"_

_Misty's heart nearly jumped at this. Her expression turned from hate to fear. Jon noticed that, and he knew Misty's weakness. "IT'S BECAUSE THAT GUY HUH?"_

_Misty couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They tripled down her pale cheeks, she felt her hands shaking when she tried to wipe away her tears. "ASH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS" She swallowed the huge lump in her throat, her heart still racing. "You don't trust me, do you? I AM YOUR WIFE FOR GOD'S SAKE."_

_Jon clenched his fists. "You… You… LIAR!" Before Jon knew what he was doing, he slapped her in her face. Rachel, who was sitting on the ground, stared at her parents, her eyes grew wide._

_There was a long, painful silence. Jon stared at the ground, Misty__ was still holding her stinging cheek, Rachel's eyes filled with tears._

"_Mommy…? Daddy…?" Rachel's voice filled Misty's heart with guilt. It was all her fault, if she just did the groceries, nothing would've happened. "Rachel, I… I'm s-sorry…" _

(…)

"Misty? Are you okay?" Rosalie's voice interrupts Misty's flashback. Misty sighs. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Rosalie glances at her. "Are you sure? Because if something's wrong, you know you can tell me anything. I'll be there for you Mist."

Misty smiles, and gives Rosalie a hug. "I know, Thanks Rosie."

"Hey Mist, if you want to, you can stay here the night." Misty yawns, and shakes with her head. "I can't Rosie, I have to go home."

*~*

Misty sighs. It's not far from here anymore, she's almost home. She and her husband haven't spoke with each other for days. Most of the time, Misty feels sorry for Rachel. She was just a baby, how was she supposed to understand the whole situation?

A small wooden bench which is standing in the grass is visible because of the shiny moon. Misty sits down. She doesn't want to go home, who knows what will happen.

Suddenly a strong hand grabs her arm, another hand covering her mouth. Misty flinches, but recovers quickly. She bites in the hand, and shouts: "LET ME GO!"

"No…. No wait I was, I was…"

Misty notices the panic in the voice, it must be a rookie, whatever 'it' is.

The hand is still covering her mouth. Misty opens her mouth, and bites as hard as she can in the hand. The guy shouts, wait, it's a guy. Who the fuck is it? Misty turns around, and gasps. "What are YOU doing here?"

**A/N: Yay, I finally finished a chapter. Sorry it took me a month, or even ****longer. I'm just busy with school, and also my grandparents. My grandma has got a tumour in her stomach, my grandpa is also in the hospital at the moment. My grandma will die, and I don't even WANT to know what will happen to my grandpa. Well, ANYWAY, sorry it's such a short chapter, I'll write more next time, that's a promise. I hope you still enjoyed reading :D. Xx-**


	3. Runaway

**A/N: Here's chapter three****! Thanks to you guys. This chapter took me a little bit longer, I was waiting for inspiration XD. As I promised, this chapter is bigger, so please R&R and enjoy reading! Xx-**

Runaway.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Jon's holding is injured hand, and shots Misty an irritated look. "I was looking for you. Where have you been? You've been gone all day" Jon says.

He looks at Misty with his cold blue eyes, making Misty shiver, and think of what happened before. Jon's sure acting strange after the fight between him and his wife. Something's different about him, but what? A question which Misty's asking herself all the time…

Misty blinks, and swallows the huge lump in her throat. There's a long silence between the two. Jon's eyes are locked on Misty's, his hand bleeding a little. Misty stares at the ground, not daring to say a word.

"Misty, you can't run away all the time after what happened" Jon's voice is soft, loving, and understandable. But Misty knows better, he's just using her. He's nothing without her. Why can't she just leave him?

"It's because of Rachel, right?"

Misty blinks, hot tears forming in the back of her eyes. Why is she crying all the time? It's not like her. What happened to the stubborn, strong willed women she always was?

There's a tremble in Misty's voice: "Jon, I… It's not because of Rachel Jon. It's because… I… I don't want to…"

A tear runs down Misty's cheek.

"O yeah, start crying again. You know what Misty? You think you're having a hard time, having a fulltime job and a child. You're always complaining about your hard life, but you never ask how I'm doing Misty. Do you even care about me?"

Misty clears her throat. "Jon, I… I don't think I can do this."

Jon's expression turns sad. "Do what Misty…?"

Misty pushes a stray red hair behind her ear and smiles. "I don't understand Misty. Why can't we just live a happy life, raising our daughter Rachel? Why not Misty?" Jon's eyes are filled with tears.

Misty bits on her lip, and stares at the ground. Slowly she turns around. "Jon… I know you're upset, but something's missing in my life. I'm sorry but you can't force me to stay." Misty takes a deep breath, and looks at the sky. Big clouds appear, but one single star is still visible.

Jon clenches his fists. "Misty, you can't leave me. Not now please! How about Rachel? We can work it out, I know we can!" Jon's almost begging Misty to stay.

Misty's still looking at the sky. "You see that star Jon?" Her finger points at the big shiny star.

Jon looks at the sky, having a confused expression on his face. "Yeah, but …" But he gets cut off by Misty. "You know Jon, I'm just like that star. It's like he's happy but I'm sure he's not. He's lonely, terribly lonely. And you know why Jon? Because he's forced to stay there, night after night, at the same place. He'll never discover new places, new people. He will always stay there, until the day he dies. He dies before he actually lived his life. His life as it should be. But the difference is that I still have the chance to live my life Jon. And this is not how my life should be."

Jon stares at the star.

"Misty… Please don't do this to me."

Misty kisses him on his cheek, and walks away. Jon drops on his knees, tears running down his cheeks. "MISTY" he cries. But Misty's gone. Jon shakes his head in disbelief. Thoughts are running through his mind. He can't let Misty take Rachel away from him, he can't!

His heart fills himself with fear and anger. Suddenly, Misty is not the woman he loves anymore. Misty is evil herself, a bitch, she doesn't deserve him, and she doesn't deserve Rachel. Misty will suffer for all the things she has done to him. And he won't rest until he found her, and ruins her life like she has ruined his. You'll bet he will…

*~*

Rosalie opens the glazed door that leads to a big terrace. She runs her free right hand through her long brown hair, her other hand holding a glass of red wine. A soft breeze makes it a little bit more bearable outside, the thermometer shows almost 35 degrees Celsius. Rosalie sighs, and sips her red wine. If Misty wouldn't exist, this would have been the best night ever. But unfortunately, Misty's still alive. And she's her best friend.

Rosalie sits down on a black painted chair. She blinks. No wonder she's jealous. Misty got everything Rosalie ever wanted. A child, a loving husband, a beautiful house, cool pokémon, great parents, a perfect body, and, Misty sure is pretty. And what made her angry the most, was the fact that Misty was throwing this all away like… like trash!

She places the glass of wine next to the empty bottle of red wine standing on a small table. Rosalie swallows the huge lump in her throat. Misty's always complaining about HER life. Misty this, Misty that, she's sick of that bitch. Rosalie blinks, hot tears form in the back of her eyes.

Don't get this wrong, but if you compare Rosalie's childhood with Misty's, Misty was a lot more lucky then she was. Rosalie's parents divorced when she was 10, so she couldn't go on her journey at all. She met Misty at a summer camp. That was the best summer of her life. But after that, things changed. Whenever they where together, it was like Rosalie was invisible for guys. Misty was always invited for the hottest parties, she was always the number one hottest girl in the whole school, even better, the whole country! She was the teacher's favourite student, intelligent, attractive, kind, helpful, and always a good shoulder to cry on. Misty would never let anyone down, she was special, very special.

Rosalie stares at her bracelet. Misty gave it to her as a birthday present. She sighs again.

When Misty had to take care of the gym for a month, everything was just so perfect. Suddenly, she was the hottest girl, the teacher's favourite, the good shoulder to cry on. She was the icon for the rookie trainers, all the boys admired her. Her life was perfect, until Misty returned...

Rosalie clenches her fists. It wasn't fair, why was Misty's life so perfect? Why was she suddenly invisible when misty walked next to her? She deserves the boys, the glamour, the success, not that stupid bitch!

Rosalie's eyes are filled with hurt and anger. She stands up, grabs the bottle and throws it against the white painted wall. Rosalie stares at the broken glass, her eyes filled with tears.

"Everything okay over here?" The voice makes Rosalie's heart nearly stop. She turns around, only to make eye contact with Jon, Misty's husband. Err… I mean, ex-husband. Rosalie quickly wipes her tears away, and shots Jon an irritated look. "Leave me alone Jon…" there's a tremble in her voice.

Jon runs a hand through his messy black hair, his cold blue eyes staring at her. If you close your left eye, he looks a little bit like that guy Misty's talking about all the time.. What was his name again? A… Aaron? Andrew? It sure started with an A…

Jon's wearing a pair of baggy jeans, some ugly sneakers and a white t-shirt, Rosalie's eyes scans his body. She wishes she was Misty, he must be great in bed…

Jon raises one eyebrow, and puts his hand on the back of his head. "Err… Rosie? Why are you staring at me like you haven't slept with someone for 5 years?"

Rosalie blinks. Her head is as red as a Kingler. She smiles nervously, and reaches for the bottle of wine, standing on the table.

Jon laughs, and walks toward Rosalie. She stares at his face, making Jon smile nervously. Rosalie clears her throat. "Jon, we should do it."

Jon glances at her. "Do what?" he tries to sound convincing, but he's not even close to it.

Rosalie rolls playfully with her eyes. "Jon, you're the worst actor in the world. I'm serious, we should DO it."

Jon swallows, and steps backwards. "You mean… Do it…? But, err… Why?"

Rosalie has a mysterious look on her face, and blinks. She puts her hand on his chest, and leans forward. She whispers in his ear, Jon feels her hot breath in his neck: "To take revenge on her…"

Jon blinks, and looks Rosalie in her dark brown eyes. "Revenge? Revenge on who? What are you talking about?"

Rosalie smiles, and strokes his back with her fingertips. "You know who I'm talking about Jon…" Jon has a confused expression on his face. What the fuck was she doing? Is she talking about Misty?

Rosalie's face is now only inches away from Jon's. "Come on Jon… Can you resist the temptation? Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" Rosalie's dark brown eyes are sparkling. She leans forward, and kisses him on his lips.

Jon freezes, but recovers quickly. He cups her face in his hands, while kissing back.

She isn't doing this because she likes Jon, nor because she was attractive to him. Rosalie doesn't know the exactly reason. Is it because she wants revenge on Misty? Or is it because she likes Jon?

Jon steps backward, studying Rosalie's face. "Something wrong Rosie?

Rosalie smiles at him, and pushes a stray hair behind her ear. She does that amazing model smile, a smile which you and I try to copy for god knows how long. A perfect, beautiful smile, a model needs years of practise to create a smile like that. And she does it without even thinking about it. Talking about unreasonable.

Jon frowns, and caresses Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie does that amazing model smile again, and blinks, her brown fridge almost covers her eyes, but you can still see them sparkling, just like when the sun is shining through a window.

Jon lowers his voice: "You don't really want this do you?"

Rosalie glances at Jon, and rolls with her eyes. "That's what you think…" She replies with a fake disappointed voice, and turns around, so Jon can only see her back. Rosalie knows how to convince guys. They're all the same. Dull, simple and always chasing after girls. Jon's not any different from them.

Jon rubs in his face, his eyes both closed.

Suddenly Rosalie grabs the lower side of her shirt. Slowly she starts to undress herself. Her shirt is first. Her back's light brown of all the sunbathing, and she's wearing a bra decorated with ribbons and beads.

Jon swallows nervously, his eyes are focused on Rosie's back. "Rosie… maybe this is not such a good idea…"

Rosalie drops her shirt, and turns around, while she playfully rolls with her eyes. "Oops…"

He doubts for a moment.

_What if Misty finds out? Is it fair to do this, especially with her best friend__?! Why's Rosie acting so strange, like she hates Misty… But at the other side, Misty already left him, so he's free to have sex with every girl in the whole world, even her mother, right?_

Jon steps toward Rosie, and carefully touches her back with his fingertips. He leans forward to kiss her, but she steps backward. Rosie smiles and points at Jon's white T-shirt. "It's your turn..."

Jon smirks, and pulls out his T-shirt, his abs are visible, making Rosalie blush.

"Ready to take revenge Rosie?" Jon says with a huge grin.

Rosalie quickly runs a hand through her hair, leans forward and kisses him.

"You bet" she whispers.

*~*

Delia sighs, and sips her coffee. A cold breeze interrupts her thoughts, her thoughts about her son: Ash. She always wonders if he's okay, if he changes his underwear, and brushes his teeth. Is he still the young boy with the dream to become world's greatest pokémon master? Well, one thing for sure, he isn't young anymore. What happened to his dream? What happened to Ash? Where is he? Where are Brock and Misty, and May and Dawn, the other girls which he has travelled with for such a long time. What happened to them?

Delia sighs. "I wish he came back… I feel so, alone without Ash around… And I don't want to be alone all the time" she whispers.

A low voice interrupts her thoughts. "Self-pity doesn't like you Delia."

Delia's heart nearly jumps at this. She turns around. Delia takes a deep breath, and smiles. "Will you never frighten me like that Brock?" She walks towards him, and hugs him tight.

Brock smiles back, and nods. "Sorry about that, but it's true, isn't it?" They break apart, and Delia stares at the ground. Brock immediately feels guilty, and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Delia. I wasn't criticising you."

Delia nods. "I know Brock, it's okay. You where right, after all."

Delia walks to the kitchen, and opens a kitchen cupboard. "Want some coffee?" Brock rubs his face. "That would be great. I haven't slept very well last night."

He grabs a chair, and sits down. "Hey Delia, about Ash..."

Delia blinks, and tries not to cry. "Yes?" there's a tremble in her voice. "Well I… I was just wondering. Ehh… Never mind." Brock runs a hand through his short brown hair, and stares out of the window.

Delia sighs, and gives Brock his cup of coffee. She sits down next to him, and smiles. "Brock, what's on your mind? You know you can tell me everything you want."

Brock smiles back gratefully. "I was wondering… do you know how Ash's doing?"

Delia sighs deep and pushes a stray hair behind her ear. "You can ask me anything, but I don't always know the answer…"

There's a silence between the two. Both not knowing where their best friend and son is. The clock strikes 8. Brock sips his coffee, and looks at his watch. Delia stirs sadly in her cup, even though it's empty.

The phone rings, interrupting the uncomfortable silence. Delia stands up, and picks up the phone. "Delia Ketchum" she says, waiting for a response. She taps with her fingertips on the table, and raises one eyebrow. "Hello? Who am I talking to?"

Brock frowns too, a curious expression appears on his face. He stands up, and grabs his jacket. "Delia, I should go, my brothers and sisters are waiting for me to cook dinner. Thanks for the coffee."

"Hello? Excuse me but if this is a joke, it's not funny." Brock looks at the clock which is standing on a small wooden table. Ten past eight. He's going to be late again…

Delia rubs her forehead. "Enough! Go and get yourself a life."

"Wait, please don't go…" a small, trembling voice whispers back.

Delia's not paying attention anymore to Brock, so he sighs deep, and sits down. He'll be late anyway.

"Who is this?" Delia whispers softly, now with a sweet and understanding tone.

"It's me… Ash."

**A/N: Okay, I wasn't expecting THAT either... But who cares? I finally finished a chapter, YAY, it only took me more ****than a month, sorry about that. By de way this chapter is pretty short, I'll try to make it bigger next time, that's a promise. And if you guys got any request or ideas, please tell! It'll give me LOADS of inspiration! And please review :P xxx 33**


End file.
